


Observation

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Forging the Garnet [15]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Madelyn observes her as if she were an animal in a zoo.
Series: Forging the Garnet [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679500
Kudos: 3





	Observation

Madeleva chops onions and cries. Madelyn is watching her. Observing her as if she were in an animal in a zoo. For a moment, she feels her daughter eyes boring into her ever-growing stomach, Madeleva bigger than in her previous pregnancy.

She pretends not to notice. But then Madeleva is good at that. Right now she's pretending she can't hear her children screams and demands of what they want; she ignores the pain of her black eye. 

Madeleva lies to herself that it is the onions that are making her cry. It's not that she never has any money or she's spent most of her adult life pregnant. So many children. Children who never shut up and leave her alone. No, it's the onions.

Of course, she isn't crying because her husband hits her, hits their children. No, it's the onions.


End file.
